


Ho perso le parole

by The_infamous_wine_bottle



Category: Artists RPF
Genre: And Maybe Something More, Fabrizio won't understand that Ermal is flirting, M/M, MetaMoro, and Ermal is quite obvious, drinking and marrymaking, i can't tag, probably more chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_infamous_wine_bottle/pseuds/The_infamous_wine_bottle
Summary: Di vino rosso, caciotta, spumante, stanchezza, dita fredde e tanta confusione.Che poi tra i due lo stronzo era proprio Ermal, lo stronzo in maschera con quella sua faccia pulita e innocente che nascondeva mille altre cose e chissà quanti altri pensieri di ogni tipo. Ermal con quel sorriso tenero che faceva quando piegava leggermente la testa da un lato e fissava un punto imprecisato davanti a sè, seguendo con gli occhi non so quale fantasia lontana; Ermal che ghignava beffardo e sfotteva con affetto la rondine che sua sorella gli aveva tatuato sul braccio; Ermal che rideva alle sue battute del cazzo durante le interviste, stanco morto dopo tutta la tensione, felice e più trasparente che mai; Ermal che qualche tempo fa aveva- Ermal che doveva trovare al più presto, se voleva sperare di conservare un po’ della sanitá mentale che ancora gli rimaneva.





	Ho perso le parole

**Author's Note:**

> Ave Cesare (?)  
> Allora, l'ultima volta che ho scritto una fanfiction avrò avuto sì e no tredici anni e non sono sicura di saper ancora scrivere (o averlo mai saputo fare, se è per questo), ma la mancanza di nuovi contenuti mi stava uccidendo e ho sentito il dovere morale di intervenire.  
> Di conseguenza, miei carissimi lettori, se ci siete e scegliete a vostro rischio e pericolo di leggere questo delirio non stupitevi se viene fuori una cosetta da niente, non me ne vogliate.  
> E come direbbe il nostro caro Dante, lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate.
> 
> Ovviamente niente di quello che ho scritto è vero (ma ve pare?), i personaggi non mi appartengono (sob) e non guadagno assolutamente il becco di un quattrino nello scrivere queste simpatiche belinate. Non si sa mai, giusto per specificare.

Coriandoli, bottiglie di vino personalizzate, caciotte a gogó, gente molesta che voleva sapere come ci si sente ad essere i vincitori di quest'ultima edizione di Sanremo e quanto impatto avesse avuto il fatto del plagio anche se con sta storia non se ne poteva più già da un pezzo, gente molesta che li chiamava per pianificare interviste la mattina dopo e quella dopo ancora, gente molesta che voleva a tutti costi una foto o un autografo, gente molesta da ogni parte che lo abbracciava fino quasi a strangolarlo, lo baciava, lo spintonava per sbaglio  _sta cazzo di gente molesta!_ , che gli chiedeva di togliersi un attimo gli occhiali da sole (' _solo un attimo dai che ti scatto una foto'_   _'va bene, me li tolgo, solo per la foto'_ ) e si congratulava con lui senza fine ripetendo ancora e ancora da quanto tempo lo stesse seguendo, anche se lui avrebbe giurato che pochi giorni prima a malapena ricordassero il suo nome.

 

Fabrizio voleva solo andare a dormire o fumare in pace una sigaretta.

Erano giorni che non aveva un secondo di calma e che non dormiva un cazzo. L'adrenalina della vittoria aveva presto lasciato il posto al caotico turbinio di giornalisti, foto e microfoni e ora gli pesavano addosso tutte le ore di sonno perse chissà dove in quei sette giorni così intensi e faticosi da sembrare una vita intera. Avrebbe dormito cent'anni, se solo avesse potuto.

Era confuso, sentiva la testa pesante e leggera allo stesso momento, un po' come le sere in cui aveva bevuto un bicchiere di troppo e poi se n'era quasi pentito, con l'unica differenza che tutti hanno la decenza di lasciare in pace un povero ubriaco, mentre a lui pareva di essere Gesù sceso in terra, circondato da tutti quelli che prima l’avevano fatto ammazzare e ora cercavano in ogni modo di accaparrarsi un posto facile in paradiso. _Per quello,_ pensò _, potevano pure rivolgersi a Ermal, che avrebbe avuto la bellezza dell'arcangelo Gabriele se solo fosse stato biondo: sicuro i ricci erano quelli, lo slancio della figura c'era tutto, l'armonia della faccia pure e, un po' ricostruendo a memoria un po' inventando, sotto quei maglioni brutti doveva essere anche piuttosto simile a quegli angeli un po’ lascivi dei dipinti rinascimentali, che se ne andavano giro armati e nudi, insieme forti e vulnerabili e sensuali senza rendersene conto, con quei drappi sgualciti che a stento coprivano..._ la stanchezza lo tradiva. 

Il fatto che non riuscisse nemmeno più a tenere a bada quel tipo di pensieri lo convinse che era giunta l’ora di tornare in albergo a recuperare il sonno perduto. I festeggiamenti si portavano avanti da un po’ e nessuno avrebbe avuto da ridire se se ne fosse andato, un po’ perchè in effetti se lo meritava, un po’ perchè c’era tanto di quel casino che sarebbe stato quasi impossibile accorgersi della sua mancanza e un po’ perchè gli altri partecipanti erano a loro volta allegri, brilli, ubriachi persi, stanchissimi o tutte queste cose insieme.

Quindi la priorità era una: fuggire, fumare, dormire. Possibilmente in questo ordine.

Domani avrebbe pensato a tutto quello che era successo, domani avrebbe realizzato di aver davvero vinto con Ermal il festival di Sanremo, domani le interviste, i servizi fotografici e tutte quelle altre cazzate di cui si era stancato ancora prima di cominciare. C'era tutto il tempo. E al momento c’era solo il mal di testa.

Non gli rimaneva che rintracciare Ermal e decidere a che ora vedersi il mattino seguente per tutto il resto; poi, si disse, sarebbe davvero andato a dormire. _Semplice, veloce e indolore_.

E invece.

 

Tra tutta quella gente non era certo facile raggiungere il suo compare: non riusciva a fare due passi che fossero due senza essere fermato. Un paio di volte era stato sul punto di indirizzare qualcuno a quel paese, _sì prego, per di là, è la prima a destra poi tutto dritto e ci arrivi senza problemi_ , se non fosse che non era da lui incazzarsi a quel modo ed essere sgarbato con gli altri, nonostante a prima impressione potesse sembrare scontroso e pure un po’stronzo, o _mazza che antipatico_ come aveva detto Ermal. _Che poi tra i due lo stronzo era proprio Ermal, lo stronzo in maschera con quella sua faccia pulita e innocente che nascondeva mille altre cose e chissà quanti altri pensieri di ogni tipo. Ermal con quel sorriso tenero che faceva quando piegava leggermente la testa da un lato e fissava un punto imprecisato davanti a sè, seguendo con gli occhi non so quale fantasia lontana; Ermal che ghignava beffardo e sfotteva con affetto la rondine che sua sorella gli aveva tatuato sul braccio; Ermal che rideva alle sue battute del cazzo durante le interviste, stanco morto dopo tutta la tensione, felice e più trasparente che mai; Ermal che qualche tempo fa aveva_ \- Ermal che doveva trovare al più presto, se voleva sperare di conservare un po’ della salute mentale che ancora gli rimaneva.

 

Un po’ di tempo e alcuni bicchieri di spumante più avanti - giurava di non aver potuto rifiutarli, che quasi glieli avevano fatti ingoiare a forza, quei deliziosi, odiosi calici - finalmente lo scorse, impegnato in una conversazione non proprio sobria - a giudicare dalle risate scomposte e dai gesti plateali - con un gruppetto di quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere giornalisti, grazie a Dio anche loro palesemente brilli (i giornalisti erano quasi sempre delle bestie di satana, non c’era da fidarsi di loro). Quando provava a chiamarlo, Ermal si girava più o meno nella sua direzione e sembrava metterlo a fuoco con qualche difficoltà, facendo un cenno nella sua direzione sorrideva maliziosamente e biascicava qualcosa che lui non poteva sentire per colpa del casino immane che la musica e le persone facevano nel salone, ma che i presenti avevano certamente sentito benissimo: erano intenti, ora, a ridere sotto i baffi, mentre a turno lanciavano gli sguardi divertiti e colpevoli, credendo di non essere visti. _Eccolo, il solito stronzo, con i suoi commenti bastardi sulla sua giacca da pescatore (in cui lui dopotutto non vedeva nulla di sbagliato), sulla crepa nel muro della sala prove o forse su quella volta che durante un’intervista, preso dal panico, aveva risposto in inglese chi sa che cosa invece di chissà cos’altro... doveva proprio trovare un modo di vendicarsi di lui, un giorno o l’altro._  

"Ermal”, gli disse appena era abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire, “decidiamo a che ora ci vediamo domani mattina, che sto andando in albergo”.

Ermal lo scrutava serio per un istante, fissandolo in viso quasi come se non capisse, la fronte leggermente aggrottata e le labbra semi-chiuse in quella sua espressione confusa, poi distoglieva lo sguardo e di colpo scoppiava a ridere senza motivo.

“Che c’hai da ridere? Ho detto qualcosa di strano?”

Ma Ermal non riusciva a parlare, piegato in due dalle risate com’era, e se provava anche solo a emettere un suono questo gli moriva in gola ancora prima di nascere. Doveva essere ubriaco perso: il dopo festival era la fiera dell’alcol che quasi scorreva a fiumi ed Ermal probabilmente aveva bisogno di lasciarsi un attimo andare dopo lo stress e l’ansia di quei giorni. E anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso se non si fosse sentito più stanco che felice. 

 

Intanto l’altro si reggeva alla sua spalla e ad una certa con un movimento troppo brusco aveva inavvertitamente inclinato il bicchiere: quello che rimaneva dello champagne era finito sulla sua tristemente nota giacca da _pescatore_ , che menomale non valeva più di tanto.

Ma quello che c’era davvero da chiedersi ora era perchè Ermal lo stesse annusando, annusando davvero, quasi fosse stato una margherita in un prato o un piatto di carbonara, attirando su di sè alcuni sguardi indiscreti dei presenti più prossimi a loro: Fabrizio non si era mai trovato in una situazione così assurda e sicuramente non aveva bevuto abbastanza da non rendersene conto.

“Che cazzo fai?” 

“Ti annuso. Scusa Fabrì, mi spiace un sacco per questa giacca di merda, ma sai che c’è? lo Champagne con te addosso ha un buon profumo, cioè, tu hai un buon profumo con lo Champagne addosso, solo due gocce di Champagne n° 5... Dovresti mettertelo più spesso”

"Non è proprio che me lo sono messo, diciamo pure che me l’hai rovesciato addosso. Senti Ermal, non importa, facciamo domani, io vado”

"Piacerà anche a lei ora che vi vedrete per giocare a carte” e giù a ridere. Fabrizio cominciava a preoccuparsi per la salute mentale del suo compagno.

“Quali carte? A chi piacerà?” Non sapeva quanto servisse aspettarsi risposte sensate da un ubriaco, in particolare da un ubriaco che si stava palesemente prendendo gioco di lui come soltanto quest’ultimo sapeva fare.

Non ci stava capendo più nulla e Ermal non sembrava voler dare spiegazioni, che magari neanche ne aveva: era piegato in due sul pavimento e, _cristo, lo fissava da sotto quelle sue lunghe ciglia scure e quel suo ghigno e quel suo sguardo lo facevano un pochino morire e sicuramente era colpa della stanchezza che aveva addosso e non delle dita fredde e bagnate di Ermal che ora si aggrappavano al suo fianco sgusciando sotto la giacca nel tentativo di appigliarsi a lui e tirarsi sù e tenesse al loro posto quelle sue lunghe dita da pianista forse non causerebbe tutti questi problemi che si accumulavano nella sua testa insieme a tutte quelle altre cose di cui anche oggi si sarebbe occupato domani. Domani, domani, tra qualche ora, più tardi: era sempre stato un fedele amico dello snooze mattutino, per cinque minuti ancora potersi ancora godere la pace del sonno, ma la vita non è una sveglia e certe cose non possono essere rimandate troppo a lungo, sennò rischia che ti esplodano in faccia._

E intanto Ermal si era seduto per terra, continuava a guardarlo e rispondeva a una domanda che gli pareva di avergli posto ormai ore e ore fa.

“Come a chi, Fabrì? A sto cazzo!” e giù risate, di nuovo, come fosse tornato ai tempi delle medie, quando mezza battuta scema bastava a occupare un’ora di lezione.

“Alla Vanoni, no? C’è feeling. Due vecchi come voi a quest’ora sono a dormire, ma oggi carte per festeggiare, ‘nevvero? Avete appuntamento per un giro di briscola? Scopone? Scala 40? E’ per questo che vai via? Sai, lo l’ho beccata mentre lo faceva: si metteva gli occhiali da lontano ogni volta che il tuo culo entrava nel suo campo visivo... Santa donna, Ornella, vecchia volpona! E come darle torto...”

“Ermal! Lascia in pace la povera Ornella!” _che cazzo.._. “Io non stanco e ho la testa che mi esplode, ma anche tu c’hai proprio bisogno di andare a dormire”

 _Ermal sapeva essere esasperante: Ornella non gli aveva fissato il culo o almeno non gli sembrava di averla mai colta sul fatto, anche se a pensarci bene si era messa gli occhiali due o tre volte in sua presenza... E in che senso ‘_ come darle torto? _’ Aveva davvero sentito quello? Sicuramente aveva sentito male._

Basta, doveva davvero tornare in albergo e rassegnarsi all’idea di pensare al resto la mattina dopo, che per quella sera sicuramente non era nelle condizioni di mettersi a discutere con uno che pareva un ragazzino alla sua prima sbronza. _Sì, ne aveva avuto abbastanza anche di quello stronzo di Ermal per oggi_ , pensò sorridendo, mentre gli porgeva una mano per alzarsi e lo aiutava a tirarsi sù, mentre Ermal si avvicinava.

”Portami a letto, Fabrì”, sussurrava con voce roca e impastata a due centimetri dalle sue labbra, fissandolo dritto negli occhi con quel suo sguardo nerissimo, respirandogli sul collo.

_Cazzo, un brivido lungo la schiena, una cascata di brividi lungo la schiena. Non sapeva neanche più se l’aveva, una schiena. Era bastato un attimo. Una pausa interminabile: la bestia aspettava nell’ombra che qualcosa si muovesse, paralizzata com’era tra l’istinto primordiale di fuggire e quello di attaccare, tra il sentirsi preda e il farsi di colpo cacciatore cacciatore, tra l’adrenalina e il terrore nero, che quasi come meccanismo di difesa si fingeva stecchito come un opossum o forse forse ci lasciava le penne davero, che il suo battito cardiaco era sicuramente in anaerobico da un pezzo, nonostante lui fosse muto e immobile come un mimo. Ermal era una maschera di sale inespressiva e non faceva altro che studiarlo apertamente sempre lì fermo e lo inchiodava nell’immobilità senza neanche toccarlo._

Fabrizio sbattè le palpebre e un secondo dopo tutto era tornato come prima, quasi quell’istante se lo fosse immaginato, un’ombra velata in cui lui aveva erroneamente riconosciuto una figura: le labbra di Ermal si piegavano in un sorriso casto e innocente e continuava: “Non dormo da sempre e potrei essere un po’ ubriaco Fabrì... Fabrì?”

Ma 'Fabrì' non rispondeva, non capiva che cazzo stesse succedendo e sentiva caldo e freddo ovunque. _Gli scoppiava la testa, come fosse un incubo incasinato da cui non riusciva a districarsi facilmente, quelli in cui i suoni dall’esterno arrivavano ovattati, i colori sbiaditi. Stava sicuramente mal interpretando tutto, doveva andarsene e andarsene alla svelta, prima che fosse davvero troppo tardi._

"Senti Ermal, io vado. Se vuoi vieni con me, sennò ci vediamo domani”

"Vengo con te"

"Va bene, però andiamo, sto morendo di sonno”.

 

Ermal si guardò intorno mezzo secondo, fece un cenno a una delle giornaliste, che non aveva smesso per attimo di fissarlo _e avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi, dopotutto_ e lei di rimando lo salutò con un occhiolino.

Barcollando raggiunse Fabrizio che per pietà gli offrì un sostegno, stringendogli le spalle e quello, di tutta risposta, gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio.

La stanchezza non impedì a Fabrizio di passare una mano tra quei ricci scuri e scompigliarli come si era abituato a fare in quella settimana. Certo, _quei giorni gli sarebbero mancati, quei giorni gli avevano dato più di quanto aveva immaginato. Non tanto la vittoria, che aveva avuto anche la sua parte, quanto più l’aver stretto un legame così profondo e bello con Ermal, che poteva sembrare schivo ma quando apriva una porta poi non la chiudeva, che sapeva sfottere con affetto e dire la verità senza veli a tempo debito, confortare quando c’era bisogno e far notare quello che non andava se c'era da criticare; Ermal che aveva un passato di merda proprio come lui e lo portava addosso con la grazia di un’antilope e l’orgoglio di un leone, Ermal che poteva sembrare fragile ed era tutt’altro che quello, Ermal che si era fidato nonostante tutto e si era lasciato scoprire, sfilandosi davanti ai suoi occhi senza imbarazzo anche l’ultimo, metaforico vestito e ora pareva una Venere al fiume, ora Achille con l’elmo ancora indosso; ora lanciava sguardi infuocati come dardi, ora indugiava mollemente in un contatto freddo e leggero, con quella mano lieve posata prima sul suo fianco poi alla base della schiena e sul suo... sul suo culo?_

_Quando cazzo c’era finita sul suo culo quella mano?_ _Cosa cazzo doveva fare un pover uomo come lui in quella situazione?_

Non era più sicuro di saper controllare al meglio le sue reazioni. Non era più sicuro di niente quella sera. Non capiva, non si spiegava e non riusciva a reagire.

La soluzione quindi doveva essere far finta di niente. _Ermal era chiaramente ubriaco e il suo gesto era certamente inconsapevole, lui stesso era un po’ brillo e stanco come non mai e l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un po’ di tranquillità e qualche ora di sonno. Oggi era andata così, domani sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità per lui e per Ermal. Doveva essere così ed era ora che se ne convincesse una volta per tutte._

_Però quello sguardo di prima..._

Però niente. Doveva finirla con queste stronzate. Questa volta aveva esagerato con ilo spumante.

_E’ anche vero che qualche bicchiere di Champagne non poteva certo giustificare quelle parole che prima..._

No, tutte cazzate.

_E se non fosse solo un caso che..._

In albergo al più presto. Avrebbe pensato una volta arrivato in camera a eliminare dalla mente l’impressione di quella mano fredda che lo stava facendo impazzir _e._

 

Ma prima doveva arrivarci alla camera e non era sicuro che in quelle condizioni ci sarebbe riuscito. 

E da qualche parte nella sua mente sentiva che era sul punto di prendere il braccio di Ermal, spingerlo contro il muro di una qualunque delle case ai lati della strada e bloccarlo lì, con una gamba tra le sue e i polsi sopra la testa stretti nella sua presa e finalmente togliersi la curiosità di scoprire quanti secondi ci volevano per far arrossare la pelle bianca del suo collo e quanti giorni poi perchè il segno scuro se ne andasse. E farlo sospirare e mugolare e gemere il suo nome come fosse un ragazzino alle prime armi e stringerlo a sè e sentirsi pregare e morderlo e averlo tra le sue mani proprio lì, in quel punto esatto della strada notturna in cui il desiderio aveva avuto la meglio sulla ragione e sapeva che era a un passo dal farlo e subito si malediva per tutto questo e accusava di nuovo la stanchezza della settimana e si vergognava mille volte e mille altre ancora per non essere riuscito a porre un freno a quel pensiero che lo minacciava furiosamente ormai da qualche giorno e non gli lasciava tregua.

A dormire, subito, non importa quanto invitante fosse quella mano tentatrice, perchè forse era tutto frutto della sua mente stanca e forse doveva solo fare una doccia fredda e dormire, che la notte, si sà, porta consiglio. 

Accompagnare Ermal fino alla sua stanza, andarsene, sigaretta, doccia e qualche ora di sonno.

Sì, era questo il piano da seguire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Complimenti a voi che siete sopravvissuti fino alla fine, oh prodi lettori.  
> Se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, apprezzo sempre e comunque.


End file.
